


Who's Playing Tricks On Me?

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Houses, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: It may have been a mistake to involve Isabel in the planning for Roswell's annual haunted house.
Kudos: 6
Collections: RIP Roswell 2020





	Who's Playing Tricks On Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday, October 29th - Monster Mash  
> prompt: it was a graveyard smash…  
> themes: monsters, mischief, costumes, tricks (or treats)

“Oh come on, Max,” Michael leant back again the wall of the UFO emporium with a smirk. “Live a little.”

“You were put in charge of the haunted house this year,” Isabel reminded him, shoving another box of decorations into his arms and ignoring his forced exhale from the rough treatment. “And if our name is going to be on it, then it has to be the best haunted house yet.”

“That doesn’t mean we use our powers,” Max dumped the box onto a table and glared at them both, quickly glancing around for the fifth time since arriving to make sure no one else was around.

“We’re not saying we need to flaunt our power and use it all over the place,” Isabel rolled her eyes, holding up a sheet of old red material and not even paying enough attention to Max’s objections that she felt the need to look at him. “Just enough to provide a good scare.”

“A little light flicker here, a little levitating prop there…” Michael threw him a grin. “And a little suggestion at the door that everything’s a bit scarier than they’d otherwise think…”

“If I say no are you going to do it anyway?” Max sighed when the answer was two unrepentant smirks. “Fine, but we have to-”

“Be careful!” Isabel and Michael finished his sentence.

“Now that that’s sorted,” Isabel turned her glare on Michael, who quickly straightened up from the wall and began to eye up the exit. “You can help me string these up.” She held up the velvet curtains she’d been deciding over.

“I’d love to,” Michael lied quickly. “But I got plans, so…”

“It’s ten o’clock in the morning,” Isabel pushed the material into his arms. “That’s too early to go to the Pony, even for you. Get working.”

Max huffed a small laugh, wincing when it drew her attention and hurrying over to pick up the other curtain, exchanging a weary look with Michael as they were put to work under Isabel’s perfectionist eye.

-

“Welcome to Roswell’s very own annual haunted house,” Isabel smiled at the crowd waiting outside the emporium, her eyes lingering on Noah who was watching her with what she hoped was an admiring look. “If the first group would like to step up here.”

A group of five tourists stepped forward eagerly while the town’s inhabitants chuckled and hung back. Isabel led the group to the entrance and put her hand on the door before turning to smile at them, drawing up her powers as she gazed at them.

A quick suggestion that they would find the haunted house scarier than expected swiftly planted, she pushed the door open and cackled as they shuffled forward into the realistic fog that they’d generated.

-

“Looks like I made a good choice letting you run the haunted house this year,” Sheriff Valenti clapped Max on the arm with a smile. “That was the spookiest house we’ve ever had.”

“Thanks, Sheriff,” Max rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile. “But it was really more Isabel’s project than mine, she loves those sorts of things.”

“Everyone knows that,” the Sheriff rolled her eyes. “That sister of yours will be running this town within in ten years.”

Max barked out a laugh. “She’d say she could do it in five.”

“Regardless,” Sheriff shook her head. “That show you guys did was great, I heard a few people say it changed each time they went through, and I don’t know how you got half of that stuff to do what it did. Hell, I’m sure half of those flickering lights weren’t even plugged in, and I could have sworn some of those bats were real, I didn’t see any strings…” she trailed off with a distant look before shaking herself. “But I suppose that’s the point!”

“Right,” Max held his smile in place, relaxing once she didn’t push the subject.

“And just between us,” she leant forward. “I won’t mention the fact that a lot of the props seemed to have it in for a certain Wyatt Long,” she straightened up with a smile. “I don’t think anyone else saw Guerin sneaking out of the emporium afterwards, but I’d bet he had something to do with it, and I’m certain he was swigging something straight from the bottle too.”

“Ah,” Max pretended to be sheepish. “Yeah, I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Just maybe let someone else deal with it when Long comes in to complain,” she ordered, shaking her head.

-

“It attacked me!” Long argued, waving his bottle as his friend pushed him away.

“You were in a haunted house,” his friend reminded him, gesturing to Maria to cut Wyatt off. “The skeletons are meant to jump out at you.”

“It was more than that!” Long exclaimed. “It was like it was alive!”

Michael waved Maria for another drink, grinning charmingly at her as she poured.

“What’s got you so happy?” She questioned, putting the bottle back and shooting him a look as he downed the drink.

“Just a fan of the holidays is all,” he replied innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post for this story](https://exhaustedcommonsense.tumblr.com/post/633300103877328898/whos-playing-tricks-on-me)


End file.
